


Kingsman - Um Novo Começo

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Depois que a organização secreta Kingsman é praticamente desfeita pelas ações de Poppy, cabe aos agentes restantes tentarem reconstruí-la, o que não é o caso de Eggsy a princípio. No entanto, a vida como príncipe lhe pressiona a fazer escolhas que o levam a ter contato com a Kingsman outra vez, o fazendo parte do novo começo.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

Os passos de Jamie eram calculados e precisos, de modo que todo o exterior ao seu redor não o distraíam, mesmo estando num lugar cheio e lotado e era justamente por causa das pessoas ao seu redor que estava nessa missão.

Passando a pé pela Trafalgar Square, chegou a avistar as estátuas de leões de longe. Segundo as informações que tinha, era ali que seus inimigos pretendiam se manifestar. Há três meses, a Interpol tinha investigado o surgimento de um novo grupo radical, operando em plena luz do dia em Londres, o problema era que eles eram completamente furtivos, cheios de tramas e reforços para conseguir fugir das garras de policiais comuns. Esse tipo de ação criminosa drástica requeria medidas drásticas.

Era por isso que a Interpol tinha enviado Jamie, um agente formidável, brilhante e prodígio, sua pouca idade comparada aos outros agentes o destacava ainda mais. Mesmo assim, sob os claros elogios de seus superiores, havia algo de errado em seu trabalho. Uma certa desconfiança tinha surgido nos últimos tempos, como se escondessem algo importantíssimo dele. No entanto, ele ainda tinha a oportunidade de ajudar as pessoas e fazer o bem, era isso que não o impedia de se demitir.

Continuando sua observação cautelosa, ele notou a movimentação suspeita pela qual estava esperando até o presente momento. Homens com o mesmo uniforme amarelo florescente se juntaram perto das estátuas, armando o que Jamie sabia que era uma bomba.

Sem palavras de aviso, eles os atacou, mas acabando em desvantagem. Mesmo sendo muito treinado, desviando dos golpes mortais que lhe desferiram, ainda assim, ele era apenas um contra um grupo de sete. Para seu alívio, um de seus companheiros agentes surgiu no local, Jamie acabou aliviando sua defensiva por confiar na presença do outro agente, no entanto, o rapaz apenas acionou a bomba.

Chocado, Jamie não conseguiu reagir a tempo, a única coisa que sua mente conseguiu processar foi que tinha acabado de ser traído, não ele, mas toda a missão e toda a Interpol. No último instante, viu que a bomba explodiu pelos ares, o que assustou a população em volta, que tentou se proteger como podia.

O pânico alheio despertou Jamie para tentar afastar as pessoas dali e dos estilhaços, mesmo atordoado, ele não se julgava alguém que precisava de ajuda no momento. Ainda assim, uma figura encapuzada tocou seu ombro de forma taxativa, o impedindo de dar qualquer passo a mais.

-Venha comigo, agora – ordenou a voz daquela pessoa, numa voz misteriosa.

-Quem é você e como é que eu posso confiar em você? – Jamie rebateu, de uma forma hostil.

=Se você quiser viver, vai me seguir e não fazer mais perguntas até que eu deixe, entendido? – a estranha foi mais firme.

Sem mais escolha, Jamie a seguiu, entrando dentro de um carro popular, que sua própria raptora dirigia. Ele queria saber o que significava tudo aquilo, desde o fracasso da missão até essa mulher misteriosa que agora o levava Deus sabe para onde.


	2. Capítulo 2

O Palácio Real na capital em Estocolmo reluzia à luz do sol pela manhã. Apesar do lugar frio, a luz solar ainda dava um ar mais majestoso ainda à construção. No entanto, apesar da majestade, conforto e comodidade, tudo aquilo não servia para agradar Eggsy.

Havia um tempo que as pessoas já não usavam mais esse nome para chama-lo, talvez sua esposa, mas para o povo e a nação em geral da Suécia, ele era o Príncipe Consorte Gary, o que era bastante chique e importante, e apesar de Eggsy fazer jus ao cargo, sendo paciente, bondoso e seguir o protocolo real, ele ficava constrangido e sendo sincero, começava a se cansar daquilo.

Tilde também estava cheia de afazeres agora, fazendo visitas especiais, tomando decisões, de modo que seu marido começou a se sentir de lado. Uma vez, ele a confrontou sobre isso, alegou que sabia das responsabilidades que os dois tinham para com o povo, mas que eles precisavam de um tempo a sós como casal. Tilde o compreendia, mas ficou furiosa porque ele, mais do que ninguém, deveria entender o que era responsabilidade e dever acima de tudo. Era uma clara referência à Kingsman.

Pensar na Kingsman deixava Eggsy mais triste e mais saudosista de sua terra natal. Depois que Harry tinha assumido a liderança da organização, ele não soube de mais nada sobre eles. Além disso, a enorme perda que eles tiveram com Merlin, Roxy, e todos os outros agentes só o deixava mais culpado. Apesar de ser relativamente bem vindo à Família Real Sueca, sua verdadeira família eram sua mãe, sua irmã e a Kingsman.

Uma visita internacional confiada às mãos de Tilde e Eggsy acabou em desastre total, devido ao desentendimento entre eles, de modo que não conseguiam chegar a um comum acordo.

-Isso já passou dos limites – declarou ele.

-O que você quer dizer? – respondeu Tilde, irritada.

-Convenhamos, isso não está dando certo pra nós, eu achei que eu poderia, que eu conseguiria me encaixar aqui, mas o fato é que isso é quase impossível – confessou Eggsy – eu tenho um carinho e respeito enorme por você, mas se eu continuar aqui, nós somos viver cada vez mais infelizes, aqui não é o meu lugar.

-Eu achei que sentisse algo real por mim – rebateu Tilde.

-Eu sinto, acabei de dizer que sinto, mas nem isso é forte o suficiente pra me manter aqui – ele afirmou – eu sinto muito por ter chegado à esse ponto, a última coisa que eu queria era te magoar.

-Por mais que eu esteja morrendo de raiva de você no momento, eu sei que tá falando a verdade – ela então se impôs e ficou séria – faça o que quiser, Eggsy, não vou mais prendê-lo aqui.

-Eu sinto muito – ele disse por fim.

Nos dias seguintes, eles acertaram sua separação, o que foi um grande escândalo e tomou as manchetes da Suécia, mas Tilde sabia que era o certo a se fazer. Por um tempo, Eggsy foi importante em sua vida, mas ela sabia, que não estava em seu espírito ser rei um dia, ele ajudaria as pessoas de outra forma.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Ora, não queria que isso acontecesse, mas bem que veio a calhar – uma voz misteriosa comentou ao lado de Jamie, lendo a manchete de um jornal qualquer.

O rapaz finalmente conseguiu se sentir mais ou menos consciente, tomando consciência do lugar onde estava, mas sem conseguir reconhecê-lo. Ao menos, a figura encapuzada que o sequestrou se revelava agora. Era uma moça jovem, talvez mais velha que Jamie, tinha os cabelos ruivos e uma cara de esperta, sua expressão dizia que estava bolando um plano, provavelmente mirabolante, em sua cabeça, ainda assim, ela estava com um certo receio, como se lamentasse alguma coisa.

-Com licença, será que agora seria uma boa hora para me explicar o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Jamie exigindo respostas.

-Ah sim, eu sinto muito pelo jeito que eu te trouxe pra cá, mas eu não poderia levantar suspeitas – explicou a moça.

-Certo, mas pelo menos você salvou minha vida de... bem, eu sabia sobre o atentado, mas de repente tudo ficou confuso e... – ele tentou compreender as coisas.

-É, eu interceptei aquele ataque, como pude – ela deu de ombros – eu lamento em dizer isso agente Tray, mas seus companheiros estavam prestes a te trair.

-Me trair? Mas por que? – aquilo o confundiu ainda mais.

-Você como agente da Interpol conhece as tramas que cercam o nosso tipo de trabalho – respondeu a moça.

-Nosso trabalho... – Jamie começou a juntar as peças – você é uma agente...

-Eu era, eu sou, na verdade, estou voltando a ser – disse a moça.

-Isso não faz sentido nenhum – reclamou Jamie.

-Eu estou reconstruindo a minha antiga organização – ela contou, sem dizer mais detalhes.

-Que seria? – ele quis saber mesmo assim.

-A Kingsman – ela disse com reverência.

-Kingsman... Achei que era apenas um boato, um mito – Jamie respondeu.

-Essa era a nossa intenção, sempre fomos independentes, mas... coisas aconteceram – a moça contou mais – o que interessa é que eu gostaria de recrutá-lo, quer dizer, você já é um agente pronto.

-Sim, eu sou, mas pra quem eu trabalharia, pra você? – Jamie questionou.

-Sim, a princípio – ela afirmou.

-E qual o nome da minha chefe? – ele fez questão de saber.

-Pode me chamar de Lancelot – ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Lancelot? Isso é uma piada? – ele se segurou para não rir.

-Não, logo você vai entender tudo – ela garantiu.

-É o que eu espero, Lancey – ele ainda disse com um pouco de incredulidade.

-Bem, se está se sentindo melhor, eu poderia te contar o que é que estamos planejando – propôs Lancelot.

-Eu estou, é o que eu mais quero saber desde que você me sequestrou – Jamie foi franco.

-Certo, a nossa agência foi completamente destruída há algum tempo e a maioria dos nossos agentes morreram – ela disse isso com pesar – eu mesma escapei por muito pouco, mas nós que restamos, estamos tentando reerguer a agência.

-Entendi, e você me recrutou pra fazer parte disso – ele compreendeu – o que faz você achar que vou aceitar tão fácil assim?

-Bem, eu salvei sua vida, me deve uma, mas sei que isso não é motivo suficiente pra você – ela disse – talvez você queira vingança contra quem te traiu, são os caras que estamos rastreando e contra quem vamos lutar.

-Se você está na cola desses caras, deve ser porque tem um motivo maior pra isso – ponderou Jamie – eles planejam coisas piores do que ataques terroristas, não é?

-É isso que tememos, por isso queremos sua ajuda, sabemos que é um agente formidável – explicou Lancelot.

-Olha, não precisa me convencer mais, pode contar comigo – Jamie ofereceu sua mão, que foi apertada por ela.

Ela estava certa em dizer que após o rumor de ameaça, ele queria ir muito ao fundo do ataque e descobrir exatamente o que aqueles que o traíram estavam planejando.


	4. Capítulo 4

Era estranho para Eggsy estar de volta à Inglaterra depois de tanto tempo fora, era estranho ver como as coisas não tinham dado certo quando tudo parecia tão encaixado e em seu devido lugar, mas ele acreditava que por mais triste que tudo tivesse se tornado, as coisas tinham ficado melhor assim.

Para distraí-lo de seus pensamentos distantes, uma ligação também estranha foi feita para Eggsy. Com toda desconfiança de espião, ele atendeu com cautela esperando ouvir o que lhe falavam do que responder logo de cara.

-Garry Unwin? – disse a voz do outro lado, que ele não reconheceu.

-Sim? – ele respondeu, ainda muito desconfiado.

-Preciso que saia do prédio e me acompanhe nesse momento, acredito que saiba qual seja a melhor escolha a fazer nesse caso – explicou a voz.

Eggsy apenas desligou e preferiu obedecer, descendo até lá embaixo encontrou um carro preto, meio surrado e mal conservado, aquilo não tinha cara de organização secreta, estava mais para perigo iminente, mas de alguma forma, ele achou que podia confiar no motorista.

-Você é o Gary, não é? – perguntou Jamie.

-Me chamam de Eggsy na verdade – retrucou ele.

-Eggsy? Que tal Galahad? – Jamie usou o codinome que Lancelot tinha lhe contado.

-O que sabe sobre isso? – Eggsy ficou alarmado, mais ainda.

-Bom, pra saber, vai ter que vir comigo – Jamie propôs.

-Quem te enviou aqui? – ele quis saber.

-Eu não posso contar agora, mas é alguém que me garante que tem sua confiança – Jamie garantiu.

Eggsy sacou um revólver discretamente, apontando para o estranho.

-É melhor você não estar mentindo – ameaçou o agente da Kingsman.

-De jeito nenhum senhor – Jamie deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

Eggsy irritado com o deboche, acabou entrando no carro sem muita paciência. Jamie fez um trajeto completamente maluco e desconhecido. Eles foram parar num lugar remoto de Londres, num galpão completamente esfarrapado. Eggsy desceu do carro seguindo Jamie, tentando entender do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

Ao passarem pelas portas velhas e abandonadas, o lugar por dentro se transformou numa instalação altamente tecnológica, porém ainda em construção, havia algumas coisas não tão avançadas assim, mesmo assim, Eggsy reconheceu o tipo de lugar em que estava. Por um momento, não conseguiu acreditar que aquilo era real.

-Eles estão de volta... – murmurou ele.

-Se por eles você quer dizer a Kingsman, acertou meu amigo – confirmou Jamie.

Eles andaram por alguns corredores e então Jamie abriu uma das portas, fazendo um gesto que convidava Eggsy a entrar ali. Dentro da sala, havia uma pessoa de costas, usando o habitual terno da organização, mas ao se virar de frente, era uma figura que Eggsy pensava nunca mais ter a chance de ver. Ele correu e a abraçou, por um milagre, Roxy estava viva.


	5. Capítulo 5

Era tarde demais para Eggsy esconder alguma lágrima, seus olhos já estavam bem molhados ao poder rever a amiga tão querida de quem nem pôde se despedir, mas agora, Lancelot estava bem e bem na sua frente.

-Você continua sensível, isso é muito bom – comentou Roxy, bem humorada.

-Tá brincando? Eu achei que você tinha morrido, que eu tinha te perdido pra sempre, mas você tá aqui, como isso é possível? – ele estava cheio de perguntas.

-Calma, eu vou explicar – ela suspirou – na verdade, eu quase não escapei, foi por muito pouco. Quando eu ouvi a explosão, tive minutos pra entrar no abrigo subterrâneo, ainda assim, por causa do impacto, os destroços caíram sobre a minha cabeça, tinha uma arma comigo, abri caminho com ela, atirando por uma fresta, me arrastei com dificuldade. A caminho de um hospital, acabei até desmaiando. Tive sorte de almas gentis me levarem até um hospital, me recuperei e contatei Harry, depois do seu... casamento, aliás, me desculpe pelo seu divórcio.

-Tá tudo bem, tem sido difícil, mas foi o melhor – ele forçou um sorriso – mas então como a Kingsman ficou agora?

-Harry agora é o nosso Arthur, eu sou Lancelot, e bem, não teremos mais problemas com dois Galahads, a posição ainda é sua – Roxy ofereceu o cargo.

-Se eu puder ajudar, vou ficar muito feliz em fazer isso – decidiu Eggsy.

-Sabia que podia contar com você – Roxy sorriu, tocando o braço dele, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

Eles ainda tinham um pouco de tempo, antes de se organizarem para a próxima missão e assim, Roxy e Eggsy conversaram um pouco mais, sobre o que a Kingsman reservava para eles agora.

Harry convocou toda a sua pequena, porém preciosa equipe para a próxima missão. Ao vê-lo novamente, Eggsy quis até lhe dar uma abraço, mas se conteve, estavam numa área restritamente profissional.

-Muito bem, nós sabemos, quer dizer, a maioria de nós sabe o que nos trouxe aqui – Harry disse, numa pose que deixava claro que ele era o chefe – o sr. Tray foi a chave para toda a situação que estamos enfrentando. Um grupo terrorista surgiu de dentro da própria Interpol, esses agentes eram pessoas de confiança do sr. Tray, por isso, pretendemos tirar informações ao máximo sobre eles do próprio sr. Tray.

-Não precisava dizer meu nome três vezes – Jamie acabou deixando escapar.

-Claro, ótima observação – Harry cortou secamente – já que foi recrutado por nós, e não há um agente para indica-lo, eu lhe dou agora o codinome de Gwaine.

-Gwaine? Ele era mesmo um cavaleiro da távola redonda? Parece um nome tão bobo – reclamou Jamie.

-Vai ser Gwaine mesmo, não aceito reclamações – Harry decidiu.

-Tá certo, já tive codinomes piores – Jamie, o agora Gwain, deu de ombros.

-Prosseguindo, Gwaine vai nos dizer tudo que sabe sobre os senhores envolvidos nessa trama – Harry demandou – pode não saber o que eles estão planejando, mas certamente sabe das suas habilidades e do que eles são capazes.

-Certo – Jamie logo entendeu o trabalho, vendo que era melhor colaborar.

Afinal, ele ainda era um agente em busca de fazer o bem, não importasse para que organização ele estivesse trabalhando. Apesar de peculiar, a Kingsman mostrava ter tudo o que precisavam para impedir o que o grupo rebelde pretendia fazer.

Jamie descreveu seus companheiros de equipe, Rick Fines, Deodora Clumsy, William Britton. Eram especialistas em armamento e tecnologia, sabendo disso, Jamie concluiu que eles poderiam atacar e destruir conforme bem entendessem, sem levantar suspeitas.

-Nossa missão será interceptá-los diretamente, cada um de nós será responsável por cada um, investigar e descobrir o que querem – Harry deu as instruções da missão – quanto a Gwaine, o senhor monitorará tudo que faremos daqui da base.

-O que? Por que não posso ir com vocês? – Jamie se sentiu ultrajado.

-Eles te conhecem e te traíram, sua presença só levantaria mais suspeitas da parte deles, então fique aqui e nos ajude como pode – Harry disse num tom que não permitia ser contrariado.

-Está bem, senhor – Jamie respondeu, aceitando a hierarquia.

Assim, ele obedeceu, vendo seus novos companheiros partirem para a missão, e tentando se sentir útil.


	6. Capítulo 6

O primeiro local que Roxy e Eggsy deveriam averiguar era uma casa noturna, uma espécie de clube, onde tinha muita bagunça e confusão em meio à dança e música alta. Esse cenário os lembrou de um dos testes quando foram selecionados para serem agentes.

-A primeira regra é se misturar – Roxy relembrou o parceiro de missão.

Eggsy assentiu e segurou a mão dela, ela apesar do leve susto, compreendeu a ideia dele, eles deveriam se passar por um casal.

-O que será que terroristas querem aqui? – questionou Eggsy.

-Uma boa bebida, talvez? – ela deduziu, brincando – não, deve ser um ponto de encontro e eles querem passar despercebidos como nós.

-Parece que esse vai ser um trabalho meio demorado, apenas aguardar e observar – Eggsy comentou.

-Bom, um tanto fácil, não acha? – Roxy brincou de volta.

-Depende do que estamos esperando – ele suspirou – mas pelo menos eu tenho uma ótima companhia.

-Obrigada pelo elogio – ela sorriu – isso não te faz relembrar os velhos tempos?

-Quando fomos recrutados? Com certeza – ele riu e assentiu – tudo era tão diferente naquela época, eu era meio sem juízo, você, simplesmente perfeita.

-Ah não, nem me vem com essa, e o meu medo de altura? – ela fez questão de lembrar.

-Você superou e isso só te faz mais perfeita... pra ser uma agente – ele corrigiu ligeiramente, não deixando transparecer muito o que estava começando a sentir.

-Não teria conseguido sem você, lembra que você me ajudou muito – ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

Se observaram por alguns instantes, praticamente as mesmas possiblidades românticas passavam em sua mente, mas não era hora pra isso. Eggsy estava passando por um divórcio recente e os dois estavam em missão. Fosse o que fosse que estavam imaginando, isso tinha que ficar pra depois.

A partir daí, eles olharam por toda volta, prestando atenção em cada rosto que estava ali, tentando encontrar os antigos companheiros de Jamie.

Um deles se tornou visível, mesmo debaixo de um disfarce pouco convincente e chamativo. Deodora Clumsy usava óculos escuro e echarpe dentro de um local fechado, em sua concepção, aquilo lhe dava um aspecto de patricinha metida a chique.

Eggsy aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar dela, tentando descobrir o que estava fazendo ali.

-Oi, moça – ele tentou, não dando ar de espião, sendo o mais descontraído possível.

Deodora o olhou de cima a baixo, incrédula e desinteressada.

-Pode me deixar em paz? Estou com pressa – ela demandou, mal humorada.

-Pressa? Sério? Num lugar como esse? Achei que ainda ia se divertir – ele tentou.

-Alguns estão aqui por diversão – ela retrucou.

-Isso quer dizer que está aqui a trabalho? – Eggsy jogou, revirando a conversa – que tipo de trabalho estão fazendo agora, srta. Clumsy?

A menção ao seu nome verdadeiro fez Deodora estremecer.

-Isso aí, sabemos do golpe que fizeram – ele confessou – não poderia me contar mais sobre ele?

-Você é muito ruim na sua profissão por ser tão direto – ela respondeu e saiu correndo.

Roxy estava a postos, a perseguiu de longe, fora do alcance das vistas de Deodora, ainda assim, a espiã da Interpol tinha todo cuidado para não ser seguida.

Eggsy a cercou por outro caminho, de modo que não teve chance de escapar. Deodora sentiu uma pequena pontada no pescoço, vinda da arma de Roxy, mas antes que desmaiasse, conseguiu pedir esforços. Ela não viu o que aconteceu, mas Lancelot tinha sido capturada enquanto Galahad estava ocupado com sua refém.


	7. Capítulo 7

Roxy acordou sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, latente e insistente bem no topo da sua cabeça. Com certeza haviam a atingido ali, por sorte, o que ela considerou sortudo, foi ainda se lembrar das últimas coisas que tinham acontecido.

Ela e Eggsy tinham se distraído na missão e pegos pelos agentes da Interpol, melhor, ele tinha escapado e ela tinha sido pega. Tola que era, distraída que era... Talvez estivesse apenas enferrujada, afinal, ficou meses fora de forma, sem missões ou treinamento de rotina, mas ainda assim, não era desculpa. Sabia que o que tinha a distraído era ter aproveitado que estava ali com Eggsy, matando a saudade, desfrutando da sua companhia mesmo no meio de uma missão... no momento menos apropriado, seus sentimentos por ele se afloraram.

Tirando-a daquela viagem mental, ouviu alguém abrir a porta do aposento em que estava, era um lugar extremamente claro para ser uma prisão. Reconheceu o rosto de Rick Fines.

-Olá agente Lancelot – ele disse, numa falsa cordialidade – será que podemos conversar agora?

-Não estou aqui pra conversas, já perdi tempo demais aqui – replicou ela, impaciente.

-Você que sair daqui? Quem sabe daqui a pouco, mas vai ter que me dar o que eu quero primeiro – explicou seu raptor – quero que me conte o que estavam fazendo atrás de nós.

-Mas não é óbvio? Vocês tem um plano terrorista, estávamos tentando impedir vocês – Roxy retorquiu, mal acreditando na cara de pau do homem.

-Certo, certo, estou familiarizado com o trabalho de vocês, embora a Kingsman não deixe muitos rastros por onde passa – ele continuou falando cordialmente – eu só preciso saber o que vocês têm sobre nós e como podemos nos ajudar.

-Nos ajudar? A frase "não negociamos com terroristas" pode ser bem americana, mas se aplica a nós também – ela disse com firmeza.

-Desse jeito fica difícil – ele deu de ombros – muito bem então, vou te dar uma hora pra repensar, decida em me contar o que sabem sobre nós e aí eu posso soltar você, não tão ilesa, mas melhor do que morta, o que me diz?

-Vai se arrepender de me manter cativa – ela disse em tom de ameaça.

-Tá bom, vamos ver se sua atitude muda daqui uma hora – e com isso, Ralph saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si, deixando Roxy frustrada dentro daquele aposento.


	8. Capítulo 8

Eggsy voltou para a base completamente atordoado, com certeza com um sentimento de ódio que estava voltado somente para ele e um pouco para os espiões que caçavam. Se achou um tolo e completo idiota por ter deixado que Roxy fosse levada, sem perceber a movimentação discreta ao seu redor.

-É tudo culpa minha, tudo culpa minha, eu deveria estar mais atento! – ele esbravejou em meio ao esconderijo, era uma frase mais dita para ele do que para Jamie e Harry, mas eles ouviram mesmo assim.

-Acompanhamos tudo pelos monitores – Jamie respondeu numa voz cautelosa, não querendo provocar mais raiva de Eggsy – eu sinto muito que tenha perdido Lancelot de vista, mas vamos fazer o nosso melhor pra recuperá-la.

-Nós todos temos que fazer isso, mas a responsabilidade é toda minha, eu assumo que o erro foi meu – Eggsy voltou a repetir, um pouco mais contido agora.

-Ficar se culpando desse jeito não vai ajuda-la em nada – Harry replicou com firmeza, seu tom deixava claro que não toleraria mais lamentos – vocês caíram numa armadilha e isso pode acontecer até com o melhor dos agentes, nossos inimigos são mais espertos que nós, e é aí que precisamos pensar em soluções melhores.

Eggsy encarou seu mentor com um pouco mais de esperança, entendendo o que era necessário fazer.

-Nós vamos conseguir recuperá-la, garoto – Harry suavizou seu tom de voz – e não se preocupe, ela sabe se cuidar.

Depois de um momento silencioso de entendimento entre os dois, Jamie percebeu que aquela era sua deixa para começar a trabalhar.

-Bom – ele limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois cavalheiros – essa não é a primeira vez que esses agentes trabalharam desse jeito, já abordaram diversos alvos assim.

-E o que fazem depois? – Eggsy quis mais respostas.

-Os mantém em interrogatório, na sede mais próxima da Interpol do lugar que estejam investigando – disse Jamie – mas nesse caso, eles podem ter deixado Lancelot em qualquer lugar.

-Não há nenhuma pista de onde pode ser esse lugar dos arquivos que temos deles? – Harry sugeriu.

-Pode ser que sim, mas há outros recursos que posso averiguar – Jamie deu um sorriso de lado, uma boa ideia se passando por sua mente.

Ele não esperou ordens do seu novo chefe para colocar em prática. Usou a estação de informática do local, usou uma combinação de algarismos de busca que andou aprendendo em seu treinamento tecnológico, era uma área que Jamie mal usou na Interpol, havia sempre especialistas da área a postos, mas agora, ele precisava contar com o que sabia para conseguir o que queria.

Um tempo depois, conseguiu a localização do último carro que seus antigos companheiros estavam.

-Pode ser que eles descartaram o carro, mas não deixariam o veículo num lugar muito longe de onde estão operando, é assim que eles trabalham – Jamie explicou depois de ver os resultados.

-É o melhor que temos, vamos lá – Eggsy apressou a equipe.

-Vou com você dessa vez – avisou Harry.

-Não, você é o chefe, tenho que consertar isso – o mais jovem tentou, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.

-Eu sou bem melhor em combate do que em monitoramento – Jamie se voluntariou de boa vontade – foi a Roxy que me recrutou, acho que devo isso a ela, ao menos.

-Então vão logo e não voltem aqui sem Lancelot – Harry concordou com o plano.

Jamie seguiu Eggsy para um lugar peculiar, mesmo meio improvisado, parecendo um brechó, havia ternos à vontade para que o agente Gwaine escolhesse o melhor traje de batalha.

-Olha, eu não sou tão formal assim... – ele reclamou para Eggsy.

-Você se comprometeu em ser um Kingsman, essa é uma parte essencial de quem somos – Eggsy explicou, emulando Harry com orgulho.

-Tá bem, mesmo que seja meio clubinho do James Bond... – Jamie fez uma careta de desconfiado e se trocou mesmo assim.

Depois das reclamações, eles ainda tinham Roxy para resgatar.


	9. Capítulo 9

A mente de Roxy trabalhava com fúria, tentando encontrar uma saída para seu cárcere. Não havia sinal de entender como ela estava trancada ali, aliás, o quarto branco e limpo nem parecia uma prisão, mesmo assim, a boa aparência não a enganava, tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali.

Não havia trancas ou alarmes, então esperou que seu raptor viesse confrontá-la outra vez, dessa vez, Roxy não esperaria por respostas, apenas faria o seu melhor para escapar, não fugindo de um confronto físico.

Enquanto isso, Gwaine e Galahad se aproximavam do local, a pista de Jamie estava certa, bem ali estava o carro que seus antigos companheiros usavam.

Havia um prédio levemente suspeito nos arredores, os dois agentes entraram ali, averiguando cada andar e cada quarto, o local inteiro parecia estar vazio, até entrarem numa espécie de escritório.

Os dois pararam à beira da porta, ouvindo vozes e movimentação. Trocaram um olhar que dizia que era melhor não confrontar. Ficaram espiando e escutando por mais um tempo.

-Não temos vantagem nenhuma em ficar segurando essa mulher aqui, o que vamos fazer? Matar os agentes da Kingsman? – a voz de Deodora disse.

-Dois ou três não são nada, podemos nos livrar deles facilmente – respondeu Rick – eles não são capazes de nos impedir.

Ouvindo isso, Jamie se irritou. O que afinal aqueles babacas estavam querendo? Quis confrontá-los, mas Eggsy lhe deu um olhar que lhe mandava continuar esperando. Jamie obedeceu, mesmo contrariado.

Um dos três bandidos saiu do escritório, Gwaine e Galahad saíram da sua vista, o seguindo, vendo para onde ia. Abriu a porta do cárcere de Roxy, que não demorou em lhe desferir um golpe bem no rosto, tentando nocauteá-lo, mas o raptor também foi rápido, bloqueou o golpe dela e lhe deu um chute no joelho.

Roxy se curvou um pouco de dor, mas ignorou o desconforto e continuou lutando, até que uma bala paralisou seu oponente. Ela o viu cair no chão de uma vez comicamente, sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

Olhou para frente e notou seus salvadores.

-Demoraram demais – ela disse secamente, mas feliz ao vê-los.

-Não podemos ir ainda, precisamos descobrir o que eles querem – Jamie reafirmou.

Nisso, mais uma luta começou quando Deodora e William surgiram, lutando contra os agentes da Kingsman, ignorando um pouco o chefe desmaiado.

Três contra dois venceu pela maioria, os bandidos restantes receberam o mesmo destino de Rick, recebendo tranquilizantes. Jamie aproveitou a deixa, copiando todos os dados que estavam no local.

O grande objetivo daqueles três traidores era desestabilizar grandes instituições ao redor do mundo com atos terroristas. Enquanto os governantes estivessem tentando colocar as coisas de volta aos eixos, o trio teria tempo de tomar conta das instituições e portanto, dominar e criar um monopólio global.

William, Deodora e Rick acordaram numa prisão na Interpol, os dados que os incriminavam estavam no principal arquivo da sede da organização, cortesia de Gwaine, que agora se sentia vingado e o mundo bem mais seguro graças aos trabalhos dele e dos seus novos amigos da Kingsman.


	10. Capítulo 10

Aos poucos, a sede da Kingsman foi ganhando mais vida e organização, deixando aquele aspecto de esconderijo improvisado para uma base sólida. Assim, tudo que ela precisava agora era de mais agentes, embora estivesse bem servida com os serviços de Gwaine, Galahad e Lancelot.

-Nós vamos conseguir reerguê-la de vez, não é? – Eggsy puxou assunto com Roxy, enquanto caminhavam pelo local reformado.

-Ah sim, você viu, mesmo depois do último ataque, ela sobreviveu, graças à gente – Roxy disse de boa vontade – você sabe, a instituição é muito mais que um prédio, somos nós que a fazemos ser quem ela é, mas vamos precisar de mais gente mesmo assim.

-Harry vai recrutar mais gente, com certeza, com nossa ajuda, claro e a do Gwaine – ele mencionou Jamie num tom divertido.

-Ele é um bom agente, se não fosse por ele, não estaria aqui agora – comentou ela.

-O que? Não acredito que tá falando isso, eu fiquei desesperado quando deixei você ser capturada e não medi esforços pra ir atrás de você – Eggsy deixou claro, transparecendo algo a mais que Roxy logo captou.

-Isso é... ciúme? – perguntou ela, num tom de deboche.

-É, não, não, você é minha amiga, mas, sabe, eu me preocupei com você e... – ele desistiu de enrolar – Roxy, eu senti muito sua falta todo esse tempo, desde que eu achei que tinha morrido, uma parte de mim sempre se culpou, e te ver viva de novo, e poder trabalhar e estar com você novamente é maravilhoso, e... nesse meio tempo eu percebi que gosto muito de você, mais do que imagina.

-Foi por isso que... seu casamento... – ela se sentiu culpada.

-Está tudo bem, as coisas já não estavam tão bem antes de eu perceber meus sentimentos por você – ele esclareceu – e Roxy, você me faria muito feliz se ficasse comigo.

-E quanto à política de não namorar colegas de trabalho? – ela levantou a questão, soando divertida.

-Ah a Kingsman está em construção outra vez, podemos mudar essa regra – ele deu de ombros e olhou para ela apaixonadamente.

Sem muito tempo a perder, trocaram um beijo, selando sua nova união.

Enquanto isso, Jamie tentava se acostumar à sua nova posição, começando por usar um terno mais tempo do que gostaria.

-Fica bem em você – Harry o elogiou, o que deixou o novo agente impressionado.

-Obrigado pelo elogio, é meio difícil ganhar isso de você – Jamie reclamou um pouco.

-Bom, eu posso ser duro, mas é necessário – replicou o chefe – e Lancelot estava certa em recrutá-lo, você é um jovem notável, que ainda tem muito que aprender, mas você tem um bom futuro pela frente.

-Obrigado, senhor – Jamie respondeu, agora com mais satisfação e menos desconfiança.

Gwaine faria da Kingsman seu novo lar, depositaria neles uma confiança da qual seus antigos companheiros nunca foram merecedores.


End file.
